Conventionally, there have been liquid applicators having a liquid pressing mechanism or liquid pressing means for pressurizing the application liquid inside the main body in order to supply the applying part with the application liquid in a timely manner.
For example, there is a proposal (see Patent document 1) of a liquid applicator that includes: an applying member attached at the front end of its barrel cylinder; a tank arranged inside the barrel for reserving a liquid in the rear of the applying member; a conduit hole portion for leading the liquid ejected from the tank to the applying member; and a liquid pushing means (liquid pressing mechanism) for pushing out the liquid inside the aforementioned tank to the applying member through the conduit hole portion by advancing a piston that is fitted in the tank so as to be slidable in its axial direction.
Also there is a proposal for a liquid container including a main body having a tank portion holding a liquid therein; a feed mechanism having a front-end feeder joined at the front end of the main body for feeding the liquid; and an actuating mechanism for pushing the liquid inside the tank portion toward the feed mechanism (see Patent document 2).
Since in the liquid applicators as above, their brush-like applying member after usage holds a considerable amount of application liquid therein and is exposed to the outside air, there is the problem that the application liquid contained in the applying member degrades with time and is liable to be decayed.
There is also a known configuration of a liquid applicator or liquid container having a mechanism for preventing against degradation of the application liquid with the passage of time or entrance of the outside air by using an elastic member.
For example, there is a proposal of an application container which includes: an application container body for storing an application liquid therein; and an applying member disposed at the front end of the application container body, for applying the application liquid over an applied object and is used to apply the application liquid to the soft applied object by bringing the front end of the applying member into contact with the applied object, wherein the applying member is made of an approximately tubular elastic body with its front and rear ends open all the time and leads the application liquid in the application container body and ejects it from the front-end opening (e.g., see Patent document 3).
However, these liquid applicators are suitable for dripping the application liquid but have the problem that it is difficult to apply the application liquid over a wide area in a simple manner. Furthermore, there is a drawback that, due to configuration of the container, it is difficult to be used in combination with a high viscous application liquid.
Patent Document 1:
    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 9-322819Patent Document 2:    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2004-89592Patent Document 3:    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 9-192581